By Chance
by xxCrazyNightFeverxx
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a famous rock star known all over the world. What happens if the famous rock star accidentally got lost in the middle of their trip and met someone along the way, will Arthur be able to go back? or will he find something else? SpUk! disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

By Chance

Arthur Kirkland is a very famous rock star and currently on a world tour. On the middle of the Tour his brother Allistor noticed something's wrong with Arthur and decided to go on a 3 day vacation at Spain. What happens if Arthur got lost accidentally on their vacation and met someone along the way? Will the famous rock star get back to the stage? Or will he fall in love with that person?

A/N:

Hey guys, so this is my first story, I hope you like it. Sorry for the wrong grammars and some typos.

Warning ( BoyxBoy ) SpxUK (SPUK) if you don't like it then don't read it, as for the rest ENJOY!

CHAPTER I

The crowd was going wild and the cheering won't stop. Of course how could it? When it was yet another great performance from the famous Rock star Arthur Kirkland with his newest album "My other self". Like before his album was a huge hit not only in Britain but all over the world. This time they're at Spain for his third concert in a week making the stadiums rock as well as the different people that watched his world tour concert.

" thank you every one you've been a great crowd! " the blond said to his cheering fans as he exits the stage going to the back stage. There he was happily met by an auburn haired man taller than him with a cigarette on his mouth.

"Great performance Arttie" an auburn haired man said with a thumb up sign.

Arthur gave a smile to his brother "really? Aren't I performing like always?" the blond asked

"Well you could say that, aren't ye happy hearing all those cheer for you? " The other asked

"Not really it's like always" Arthur answered letting out a sigh "any way you aren't bad yourself Al, the girls went wild when you and Pat made your appearance"

"What would ye expect from yer brothers,I do have good looks" Allistor shot back

"yeah…yeah..if you aren't my brother I wouldn't agree to that" the blond said slowly walking away

"hey where ye goin?" the other shout

"Work" the blond replied.

Allistor watched Arthur as he entered his dressing room. "_there ye go again, yer over workin yerself " _ Al thought to himself blowing smoke into the air.

"you're in deep thought" a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him making Al slightly jump upon hearing the voice.

"Are ye planning to kill me? Why the fuck did you suddenly speak up like that Pat? " Al said complaining to a ginger haired man now standing in front of him.

Allistor and Patrick are the elder brother of Arthur, like the blond they're also famous not for being rock stars but for being actors and for their good looks.

"you were in a deep thought, so I thought I could surprise you" the other replied with a smirk

"Why you little-"

"what were you thinking of?" Patrick asked cutting his brother off.

Al stopped on what he was about to do with his brother, instead he leaned on the wall and started to blow smoke.

"I think somethin's bothering Arttie" the auburn haired replied

"Bothering him? Like you and me?" asked the ginger haired

"Not us, ye bloody bastard other things" the other replied "ever since that incident happened Arttie's been drowning himself from work, even though were in the same company and occupation we seldom see him. He doesn't eat properly, he seldom talks and ye know what…. I've never seen him smile and laugh his heart out ever since that day … Arttie …. Arttie's smile is empty … if it weren't for this tour we wouldn't get to spend some time with him" Al added

"yeah, I know what you mean … I miss him too" the ginger haired added

"hey Pat … "

"yeah?"

"I just want to see it again"

" ….."

"I want to see him smile happily … again.."

" yeah … me too "

\- Meanwhile -

A certain blond was sitting on the chair while staring at a blank piece of paper_. "Urgh! Fucking hell I can't_ _write anything"_ the blond shouted crumpling the paper and throwing it to the trash letting out a big sigh. He then started to stare at the ceiling. _" five years? Time sure flies fast … " _Arthur covered his eyes with his right hand as tears started to fall down his face _" I'm sorry " _the blond whispered.

….

Knock .. knock .. knock .. " Excuse me Arthur-san are you there? " a man called coming from the other side of the door.

" I wonder if Arthur-san is here he usually answer immediately whenever I – " a black haired man was cut off when the door in front of him opened and met a pair of emerald eyes.

"Kiku .. is there something you need?" the blond asked

"ohhh.. not really Yoa – san asked me to come here and ask you if your done with your new song?" the black haired answered

"ahhh …. So the manager asked.. Yeah about that .."

"Arthur-san I know it's hard but sometimes we need to move on and keep going forward" kiku said to the blond

"I know, please tell Yao that I'm currently working on it" the blond replied

"I see then I shall tell him … Arthur-san you should go out sometime the sunrise here in Spain is beautiful" the Japanese man said.

"really? Maybe I'll go see it tomorrow, thank you Kiku" Arthur answered

After the conversation Kiku left and Arthur also packed his things and went to the hotel they were currently staying in. Of course Allistor and Patrick went along with him until they've reached their assigned rooms.

-TIME SKIP-

Beep… beeps…beep…

Arthur slowly opened his eyes from being awaken by his alarm clock, he looked at the watch and it was 5:50 in the morning.

"Too early … I set the alarm too early" he said to himself slumping back to the bed trying to fall back to sleep but as soon as he closed his eyes he remembered what Kiku had told him "_you should go out sometimes the sunrise here in Spain is very beautiful" _ Arthur opened his eyes and sat on the bed looking out the window. Then he got up and made his way to the hotel's balcony. The sun was beginning to rise spreading it's warmth all over the place. Arthur continued to watch it until it reached the skies, the streets were busy again people are seen everywhere and the children started playing on the street early in the morning.

"No matter how many times the sun will rise it would still be the same a giant ball of hot air in the galaxy nothings special about that …. Sorry kiku but the sun is still a sun" the blond mumbled

Knock.. knock.. knock… "Hey Arttie you up?" a voice suddenly called making Athur sigh so early in the morning.

He opened the door and found two pairs of emerald eyes similar to his staring at him.

"good morning lad, yer up so early" an auburn haired man said smiling towards his brother

"I could say the same thing to the both of you" the blond answered

"Well we do need to pack our things and get ready we need to catch up the train it will leave in two hours ye know" the Scottish man said

"That's why I suggest you better start packing up before the train leaves we don't want to waste the tickets" the ginger haired man added

"Huh? Did I miss something?" the blond asked

"ohhh.. that's right we forgot to tell you were going on a vacation starting today although It's only for three days we'll make sure that we have lots of fun" Allistor explained showing Arthur the tickets he got for the trip. While the two was smirking Arthur was left dumbfounded until …

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?"

A/N: hey guys sorry for the crappy story this was my first, yeah I know it's a little dramatic but I promise you it won't be on the succeeding chapters.

So what do you think? Should I continue this? Or should I just stop XD I'd really appreciate your comment whether it's positive or negative and I'd love it if you have any suggestions for the story. thank you so much:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I've updated my story … I'll try my best to update every week but It's not a promise (^.^)

Warning: BoyxBoy, if you don't like it then don't read it … for the rest enjoy

I do not own hetalia nor any of the characters mentioned. This story is purely fiction.

CHAPTER II

" Where the bloody hell am I?! "

A certain blond shouted in confusion at a bus station not knowing how he got to a place like this. He looked around to see if there were any sign boards located at the area, unfortunately all he saw was the high way leading to opposite directions and some mountains.

" what kind of place is this? They don't have any sign boards … just great " he mumbled to himself . " how did things end up like this? "

-PREVIEW–

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Arthur shouted in confusion

" ye don't have to yell we can hear ye just fine " the Scotsman replied.

"then explain to me what vacation are you talking about? " he relpied

" ok….. while you two talk things out, I'll go ahead and wait for the two of you at the bus station, plus I have a few things to pick up along the way " Patrick said slowly walking away without waiting for some reply.

" there he goes again leaving me to do the explaining part, so Arttie ye ready? " Allistor asked his little brother

" like hell I'm ready, I have another concert within three days what makes you think that I'll agree to this? " the blond protested

" aye, I know that, that's why we'll be taking a 3 days vacation at Barcelona, ye hear me … 3 days Arttie then we'll be back for yer concert" Allistor explained, although with his explanation Arthur wasn't really convinced at what he said because he know too well what his brothers are like and that 3 days vacation will most likely end up a one week vacation.

" you don't sound too convincing Al, of all the time you decided to get a vacation it has to be on a middle of our world concert " Arthur said letting out a sigh

" that's precisely the reason why I want to go on a vacation, we rarely see you lad. Yer always busy with work and as yer brother I have the right to be worried , don't I?" Al explained, Arthur didn't answer his brother he was looking at floor with deep thoughts.

" you really don't want to go? " Allistor asked again, and again he received no answer " that's fine lad, Don't want to force ye I'll just call Pat and tell him – "

" We're going" Arthur suddenly spoke up which slightly surprised the Scotsman.

" huhh? "

" I said we're going, just give me a minute to change my things are already packed since I was getting ready to leave for our next destination but since you want a vacation then let's go we wouldn't want to waste those tickets " the blond replied

" Great! I'll tell Pat that we'll be there on an hour. " said the Scotsman with a wide smile on his face before leaving his brother still standing at the door.

" what am I going to do about him? " the blond asked himself.

-AT THE STATION-

"What the hell are you two doing here? "Al asked a man with a dark orange messy hair namely Connor and standing beside the man with a light reddish blond hair carrying a pomeranian on his arms was Dylan.

Just like Allistor and Patrick, both Dylan and Connor are actors except they work on a different company from their brothers and just like them they too are famous and known all over the world. These siblings although having good looks they're also known for their different personalities. Patrick is known as the gentleman among the four, Allistor being the cool and bad boy type while Connor is the ladies' man among them and Dylan being the quite yet charming type making them attract more fans and being successful in the line of showbiz.

" you didn't think we'd let you go on a vacation without us " Connor the youngest of the brothers said.

" we thought ye were busy so we didn't bother to contact ye " Al answered " so how did ye know about this?"

" Kiku told us " Dylan answered

" hmm.. that's right I forgot ye two are close friends, aren't ye Dylan? " Al asked

" I guess you can say that, we just like to hang out " the other answered

" why didn't you tell us that you three were going on a vacation that's not fair " Connor protested

" shut it Connor, I don't want to hear that from you " Pat spoke up

"ehh? What's this Pat you're still mad about the movie? Well I can't blame you though my movie did ranked 1st on the list " Connor teasingly said

" it would have been mine if they haven't released it on the same date as my premier night " Pat answered back

" what can I say, when it comes to looks I'm one step higher than you " the other replied

" oh really? I wonder who's posters are getting sold out on the market lately … oh that's right it was mine " Pat shot back

The two continue to argue. Arthur just stood there mentally faced palm himself while watching his two brothers. Although it was noisy he kind of missed this atmosphere around him. After all it has been years since they were gathered like this.

" will the two of ye shut up! Yer driving me crazy, Pat will you just forget about the movie already and act more mature yer the eldest and Connor don't compare yer looks to your brother ye two are different but more importantly Dylan why the fuck did ye bring nessie along? " Allistor shouted scolding the three as if he was the eldest

" I can't leave her, no one will take care of her, she is our dog you know " Dylan replied

" I fucking know that, this is Spain Dylan it's not Britain if that dog gets lost it will be yer responsibility, I don't want to spend the rest of our vacation looking for a missing dog " Al said

" yes, yes, I know that already rest assure will you Al, you'll be good right nessie? "

" bark "

" see, she said yes you don't have to worry Al " Dylan said with a reassuring smile on his face.

The four looked at Dylan with a sometimes-he-is-weird expression on their faces.

" ok… that aside .. hey Arrtie are ye alright lad? Yer just standing there " Al asked

" well it would be a total mess if I join in the argument " he replied

" haha.. yer right " Al said ruffling Arthur's already messy hair.

" stop that Al " the blond protested

" no way! " the other replied

" just quit it already I am not a kid anymore Al " the blond said

" I know, just teasing ye we don't get to this more often "

" Al's right, it's good to see you again Arthur " Dylan spoke giving Arthur a warm smile

" let's enjoy this vacation, shall we? " Connor added

" you guys are idiots " Arthur mumbled

" aye, we are lad since we're yer brothers it's our duty to look after our wee brother no matter what the circumstances are " said the smiling Scotsman

Arthur was surprised by what his brothers said. Somehow hearing those words from his brothers gave him a reassuring feeling.

" you don't have to say that, let's just go already or else the bus will leave us " the blond said

" aye, aye, let's go "

-TIME SKIP-

The five siblings were now on their way to Barcelona riding on a bus. Patrick while listening to his I pod was seated next to bored Allistor since there was nothing to do, Dylan on the other hand was sitting beside a sleeping Arthur with nessie on his lap and as for Connor he was seated near the front with some stranger.

" we're almost there nessie, I think we should wake Arthur up what do you think? " Dylan said asking his dog who was looking out of the window.

" bark "

" your right, we should wake him up once we're there, he does look really exhausted might as well let him sleep for a while "

bark .. bark.. bark .. bark..

" shhhh .. nessie .. quite you don't want to wake him up "

Bark.. bark.. bark …

" nessie what is wrong with you ?"

Allistor noticed that nessie was barking so he decided to check things out once the bus stop, unfortunately.

" ahhh .. nessie! "

Before he could stand, he saw a brown Pomeranian running on the aisle heading outside of the bus followed by a running Dylan who seem to be chasing the said dog.

" what the fuck? " Allistor exclaimed

" oy! Pat get up nessie went out of the bus as well as Dylan " the Scotsman exclaimed pulling the earphones out of Patrick's ear making the ginger haired jump from his seat.

" what! " the other exclaimed grabbing their stuff and dashed out of the bus followed by the Scotsman. Connor on the other hand seeing what happened followed his brothers and chased after them.

" nessie! Stop .. wait! " a panting yet still running Dylan said trying to chase his dog. Lucky for him nessie stopped running and sat on the middle of a street.

" why did you ran off like that " Dylan said between pants lifting nessie from the ground carrying her back on his arms.

" Dylan .. what happened! " said a running Patrick catching up to them followed by his two siblings.

" sorry about that .. nessie ran off on his own I don't know why " he answered

" ye bloody idiot .. didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her " Allistor scolded

" I know .. I'm sorry .. it was my fault .. I promise it won't happened again you have my word " the other replied

" anyway, it's done we're off the bus , it says here on the map that we got off the station before Barcelona " the youngest of the five said

" I guess we'll have to wait for the next one to get there ….sorry Arttie I guess we have to wait a little –" Al stopped from talking when he noticed that something or rather someone was missing.

" one .. two.. three… four ….. four …. " the Scotsman counted

" …. "

" …."

" uhhh .. where's Arthur? " the eldest of the brothers asked

" wasn't he behind you Connor? " Dylan asked

" no! I thought he went after you Dylan "

" no he wasn't .. he was sleeping when I ran after nessie "

"…."

" what did you say!? " Allistor yelled " you left him sleeping? "

" Al .. calm down let's just call his cell I'm sure he'll pick up " Connor suggested. He took out his phone and dialed Arthurs number.

" it's ringing " he said.

The four waited for Arthur to pick up when Dylan noticed that something is vibrating inside the bag he was carrying when he checked it out he saw a phone vibrating with Connor Kirkland as the caller _" oh, shit Allistor will kill me" _Dylan thought to himself.

" uhm.. guys .. " Dylan called with a nervous laugh showing them the vibrating phone.

" … "

" WHAT IN HELL " the Scotsman shouted

" why do you have Arthurs phone? " Connor asked

" I might have accidentally picked it up " Dylan asnwered

" you picked up your things and Arthurs but you forgot to wake him up? " said the Ginger haired

" I was panicking, nessie ran off so I just grabbed the bags in front of me then chased after her .. I'm sorry "

" Damn it … we've got no choice let's wait for the next bus to Barcelona then we'll search for him there " Al commanded " let's just hope he's there"

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

" what am I going to do … I don't know where I am plus I don't have anything with me not even my phone " Arthur said to himself. He sitting at bench looking on the ground at the said station not knowing what to do.

" _Disculpe se__ñ__or, vas en alguna parte? " (Excuse me mister are you going somewhere?) _ A man suddenly spoke up.

Arthur looked up and saw a man with a curly brown hair and a pair of light green eyes staring at him.

" hola " the man said

" uhm … "

" ahhh .. I see you're a foreigner … I'm sorry about that .. my name is Joao Henrique Liboa-Carriedo, but you can call me Joao " the man said

" hi, my name is Arthur Kirkland it's nice to meet you Joao " the blond said

" so what brings you here Señor Arturo Vacation? " the brunet asked

" not really, I got here by accident. I was with my siblings and we're on our way to Barcelona to have a vacation but when I woke up I ended up here " Arthur explained

" I see that is very unfortunate " Joao said

" could you please tell where I am? And what time will the next bus arrive " the blond said

" oh, you are at Basque Country it's the country located at the border between Spain and France and I'm afraid there won't be any buses today you see the bus only comes here every two to three weeks since this is a very far place " Joao explained

Arthur stared at Joao with wide eyes, he could not believe how he got to a far place like this and above all the bus only comes every two to three weeks, what would he do, where would he stay how would he survive without food and money things like these keep popping on Arthurs head.

" uhm, señor Arturo is something wrong? " the other asked

" please tell me your joking " the blond said still in a shock state

" ehh … I'm sorry but I'm not joking " Joao answered _" he looks pale did I say something wrong? " _he thought to himself.

" what the bloody hell am I going to do? How the hell am I going to survive in this place? " Arthur yelled out in confusion.

" uhm, señor please calm down, there's a small town not far from here I could give you a ride with my truck maybe you could find a place to stay there I would like to offer you to stay at my place but I doubt that Lovino would like it " he said

" really? Thank you Joao that's fine by me " the blond answered

Joao gave Arthur a ride to the said town and it didn't took long for them to arrive. He dropped Arthur in front of a small store and continued on his way.

" now what? I've arrived at the town, what will I do next? " he said to himself. He looked around to see if he could find a person that will hire him for a few days so he could earn money. While walking he saw a piece of tomato rolling towards him, he looked at it and then picked it up.

" _ahh.. lo siento se__ñ__or que el tomate pertenece a mi "( sorry mister, that tomato belongs to me) _a panting man probably tired from running said, Arthur looked at the man in front of him he was tall with a curly brown hair and a pair of green eyes.

"_he kind of looks like joao" _he thought to himself but decided to shrug it off" uhm .. is this yours? "

" _si gracias se__ñ__or " _ the other replied giving Arthur a smile

" you're welcome " the blond replied

" oh, you're a foreigner? I'm sorry I didn't notice "

" that's ok, you were after your tomato " Arthur replied

" haha .. yes I was, thank you for picking it up señor? "

" Arthur .. my name is Arthur Kirkland "

" thank you very much, señor Kirkland my name is Antonio .. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo "

A/N:

and that's the end of chapter two,, so do you guys like it? What do you think of the story so far?

Sorry for some mistakes and for some crappy grammar. Oh and I think I'll be putting some Spanish language on the story and ohh… I am not an expert with that language XD ohh .. and if you know the place that I mentioned it's actually a beautiful country I just found it at the internet while I was browsing for some town in Spain and somehow I ended up picking that place.

Ok so much for that .. thank you for reading this story and I hope that you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

" It's nice to meet you Antonio " the blond said

" please señor call me Tonio " the other replied happily

" sure and you can stop adding señor to my name Arthur is quite fine "

" ahh .. si I'll do that " the brown haired replied

There was a moment of silence between the two until one of them decided to break that.

" so why were you chasing a tomato? " Arthur finally asked starting another conversation

" ahh … that's right my tomatoes " Tonio suddenly jumped realizing that he had work before running into Arthur. The brunet suddenly took off without another word. Arthur confused as to why Antonio had took off decided to follow the brunet who made its way to the other side of the hill. There he saw the said brunet picking up some tomatoes scattered at the ground and rolling towards different directions. Arthur being a gentleman started to pick them up as well and carry some as much as he could then handing it to the Spaniard.

" Thank you for the help and I'm sorry you had to do some picking " the Spaniard apologized

" nah, it's ok it will take you forever if I didn't help you " the other replied

Antonio gave Arthur a warm smile. He wasn't sure why but somehow it was nice being around with the blond.

" ahh .. how about I treat you to lunch as a small token of gratitude " said the brunet

" that's really not necessary but more importantly what are you going to with all those tomatoes? " Arthur said pointing to a truck loaded with baskets full of tomatoes.

" it's a new batch of fresh tomatoes that I had to deliver to a store and well while I'm carrying a basket I suddenly tripped on something and you know what happened next, pretty clumsy hu? "

" not really I you didn't trip I wouldn't have met you " Arthur replied

" yeah, I guess so … Uhm, by the way Arthur what brings you to a place like this? Vacation? "

" ahh … about that " the blond replied so Arthur explained to Antonio what happened and how he got there.

" I see that is quite a problem " Antonio replied

" I know, I was hoping to find work here and earn a little since I wasn't able to bring any money so I can stay for a while since I heard that the bus only comes by every two to three weeks " the blond said

" work? Hmm .. let me think since this is just a small town most of the people here has farms of their own and I don't know if you can work at some stores here… " Tonio answered, somehow he felt bad seeing the worried expression on the blond until " Arthur I have a house on the outskirts of town it's not much but if you like you could stay there for a few days while waiting for the bus, I don't really mind and after all I'm the only one living in that house, if you're interested "

Arthur stared at Tonio for a while not believing that someone had offer him a place to sstay

" Really? Your letting me stay at your place? " the blond asked

" yes, if you want to, don't you? "

" no, I'd love to .. I was just surprise that you offered a place to stay to a stranger like me " the blond answered

" I couldn't just leave a person in need behind and beside you're not a stranger anymore, you're a friend now " the brunet replied

Arthurs gloomy face suddenly lit up hearing those words from the Spaniard. He felt relieved and happy that someone had offered him a place to stay but at the same time worried. Worried that he might be a bother to Antonio and worried because despite knowing the fact that a bus may came he doesn't know how long he will be staying there and when will he be able to go back.

" shall we go? I still have to deliver these tomatoes " Tonio spoke taking Arthur back from his thoughts

" sure .. and Tonio .. thank you " the blond said

Tonio gave Arthur another smile and patted his shoulders then he signaled the blonde to get in the passenger seat of the truck.

After delivering the tomatoes to the store, Tonio drove home of course with Arthur now sleeping on the passenger seat. The drive was rather long especially since it was a truck and it was off road, so the ride was a little bumpy. Even with the rough road it still didn't wake Arthur up which slightly surprised the Spaniard as far as he knows no one will be able to sleep with bumpy ride. "_he must be tired "_ he thought to himself_." Of course who wouldn't be? One moment you were on a bus with your family then when you wake up you found yourself on a place you've never been before, if it was me I would be panicking right now " _Tonio let out a sight just having the thought of being lost somehow he was happy that he doesn't love to travel that much so he didn't need to worry of getting lost.

It took a few more minutes before they could reach his house by this time Arthur was awake. He stepped outside of the vehicle and observed his surroundings then he saw a house located on the top of the mountain a cabin to be exact.

" well make yourself at home " the Spaniard spoke opening the door

Arthur entered the said house with a complete awe written all over in his face while he examined the said the house, it had a small living room in the center of the house the kitchen was next to it with a dining table on the center. Then moving forward past the living room was a small hallway with 3 doors. He presumed that those were the bedrooms.

" so, do you like it? I know it's not much but it's a place I can call home " Tonio said

" home huh? …I love it " the blond replied, there wasn't a place he could really call home, yes he owns a house and compared to this cabin it was big in fact you can call it a mansion, but because of him being a famous rock star he rarely see it after all he usually sleeps in a hotel since he's too tired to go home from a concert or a tour.

" that's great I'm glad you liked it, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me " the smiling brunet said

" thanks " the blond replied.

Tonio gave Arthur the room in front of his as his bedroom which Arthur happily accepted. Upon entering the room the blond immediately drops himself on the bed and allowed himself into deep slumber.

Knock … knock … knock …

" hmmmm "

" Buenos dias Arthur " a cheerful voice greeted

Arthur shot an eye open from the sudden greeting, he slowly sat up scratching the back of his head and headed towards the door. When he opened the door he was greeted with a pair of sparkling green eyes.

" good morning Tonio " he greeted back

" did I wake you up " the other asked

" not really " the blond answered

" breakfast is ready shall we eat? " the Spaniard said

" really? "

" yes, come on or else it will go cold " Tonio said " want some coffee? "

" ahh .. I prefer tea if you have some? " the blond answered

" tea? Sure I've got some wait a sec I'll just prepare it "

" no, I can do that .. allow me " Arthur offered

" hey, if your thinking that you're a burden then stop it, I already told you didn't I it's no big deal for me " said the Spaniard

" I know you already told me that, but …. "

" I know how you feel, well if you put it that way then maybe you can help me on the farm " Tonio offered

" farm? You have a farm? " the blond asked

" yes, it's located below this mountain " tonio answered " so how's that for a compensation? "

" sounds nice " he blond answered

" good, oh I forgot to tell you I'll be going to town to buy something are you gonna be ok staying here? "

" yeah sure, no problem " the blond answered

The two ate breakfast together and for Arthur who wasn't used to this it was kind of awkward with just the two of them. After all he usually spend his time alone.

After eating breakfast Arthur took a bath and using Tonio's spare shirt he change into them. He was left alone in the house since Tonio left for town and being on a place like that there was nothing to do.

Time passed by with Arthur going in and out of the house after all the place had such a nice view, being on top of a mountain gives you an advantage to see anything within a mile or so. Lying on the couch he stared at the ceiling and different thoughts ran through his mind but eventually he was taken aback by a loud knock on the door and loud voices behind it.

" _Tonio, hey dude open up the awesome me is back for another awesome time to spend with you " _ the first voice said with a rather German accent to it

" _Tonio mon ami, we're back I've brought some delicious wine that we could share tonight " _this time the voice was different it had a French accent to it

Arthur opened the door to meet the two that's been calling for Tonio the entire time.

" uhmm … hi? " the blond said to the two

The two had a surprise looked in their face seeing that Tonio wasn't the one who opened the door rather they were met by a blond with emerald eyes.

" who are you ? " the two said in unison

A/N:

Sorry for the late update I was stuck in reading some fictions and I could not get over it my mind been filled with stories that involved gangs, super powered humans and violence and tragedy these past few days, any way so what do you think of the new chapter? Ok so two new characters appeared on my story, I wonder who could they be? Oh yeah and more of them will likely to come on the upcoming chapters. Once again thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

" who are you ?" the two said in unison

" uhmm .. Arthur?" the blond answered giving the two a rather nervous smile

The said Frenchman and Prussian stared at Arthur for a while until..

" what did you do with Tonio! " the Frenchman yelled now strangling the Englishman

" give us Tonio back dude … this is not awesome .. what did you do to him! " the albino asked while straddling on Arthur with clenched fists

" w-wait … l-let me … ex – expl-ain " Arthur said trying to get some air " p-please … l-let me go"

" no way dude, give us Tonio back … how dare you do this to him "

" I didn't .. do a-anything " Arthur answered

" what did you do to our Tonio, give him back .. give him back "

" n-no … n-need air .. "

The two continued to strangle the poor blond who is most likely to pass out any minute due to lack of air, Fortunately the door slammed open and they were greeted by a man with brown hair and green eyes looking cheerful as always.

" I'm back .. I'm so sorry I took so long Ar- " the Spaniard didn't get to finish what he was about to say when he saw his two best friends strangling a certain blond on the floor.

" ahhh … Gilbert! Francis! What are you doing? Let him go! "

The two stopped upon hearing their names being called, they were too busy strangling a certain blond that they didn't notice Tonio entering the house.

" TONIO! " the two said in unison rushing over to the Spaniard.

" we were so worried about you dude .. you weren't home instead we found another person here " Gilbert explained

" I'm sorry … I was out and so I le- ….. that's right ARTHUR! " the Spaniard yelled rushing over to the half conscious blond ling on the floor.

" ehh .. What did you guys do to him? "

" but mon ami, we thought this man did something bad to you " Francis explained

" what! No … any way I'll explain later right now we ha- "

" ugh … I think I saw stars back there "

" Arthur! Are you alright? " the slightly panicking Spaniard asked

" oh? Tonio your back? Uhh .. yeah … I was just assaulted by two weirdoes " the blond said rubbing the back of his hair

" you mean those two? " Tonio said pointing to a waving Francis and a Smiling Gilbert making a peace sign.

" you! " Arthur shouted " why the bloody hell did the two of you attacked me out of nowhere .. that freaking hurts "

" dude were sorry .. we thought you killed Tonio or something like that " the Prussian explained

" oui, we were just worried for our friend here.. we truly are sorry uhmm … Arthur? "

" si, his name is Arthur Kirkland and he'll be staying here for sometime " the Spaniard explained

" Arthur Kirkland? " the albino asked

" si .. why did you ask Gilbert? "

" Arthur Kirkland … Arthur… I think I've heard that name before .. I just can't quite … Ahhhh … that's right Arthur Kirkland! It's the name of the famous rock star "

" rock star? " the Spaniard asked

" yes, he's really famous all over the world news has it that he's currently on a world tour along with actors of the same company " the albino added

" hmm .. but Arthur you couldn't be that rock star now … are you? "

" actually … " the blond replied giving them a i-am-that-person look in his face

"WHAATTT! " the three shouted in surprise

" so you really are the famous Arthur Kirkland? " the albino asked

" I guess so, I mean I am Arthur and I am a rock star " the blond answered

" mon cher Tonio why didn't you tell us about this? "

" I didn't know … i don't even know about this rock star thing " the Spaniard explained

" that's why I keep tellin ya to read newspapers if you have spare time " shot the albino

" I'm sorry … I will … maybe .. next time I guess " the spaniard answered with a faint smile

" So what brings a rock star like you to a place like this ? " Gilbert asked

Arthur told them everything what happened again from the morning when he woke up until the time he found himself on an isolated bus station.

" hmm … that is quite troublesome, getting lost in the middle of your tour " the Frenchman said

" yeah, luckily I met Tonio along the way he offered me to stay here "

" please .. do stay here as long as you want we won't mind right mon cher Tonio? "

" you speak like it's your house, but he's right stay as long as you want I really don't mind and I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about these two don't mind them also they just barge in here whenever they want to " the Spaniard answered

" hey! We so do not ..it just happens that the awesome me needs a place to relax and your place is the best Tonio "

" he is right mon cher, after all this place if pretty near to France "

" fine .. fine .. bye the way I haven't introduce the two of you formally to Arthur " the Spaniard said " well better late than never, so Arthur" the Spaniard called " let me introduce to you my two best friends, this red eyed albino here is Gilbert Beilschdmidt he's from Prussia and this blond Frenchman here is Francis Bonnefoy "

" it's nice to meet you, although you tried to kill me earlier I hope we can get along "

" dude are you kidding? Of course we will, but don't expect any special treatment from us just because you're the famous Arthur Kirkland " the Prussian said

" of course, I wouldn't dream of it " Arthur answered

" awesome .. now can I get your autograph? You can have all the delicious beer you want and oh including Tonio's tomatoes if you give me your autograph " the Prussian said while holding Arthurs right hand as if he was proposing

" er - .. uhm .. sure .. I think the beer won't be necessary " Arthur answered

" your awesome dude .. oh! You can write it on my shirt "

" Gilbert, that is unfair why do you get an autograph and I don't " the complaining Francis said "monsieur Arthur I will give you all the delicious wine in France just to have your autograph " he added while holding Arthur's free hand the same manner as Gilbert.

" uhmm .. you don't have to go that far " Arthur answered

" what are you two doing? What happened with the _we won't give you any special treatment _? seriously you two can be a handful sometimes " Tonio said while dragging the two away from Arthur towards their room

" wait! Tonio what about my autograph " Gilbert protested

" oui , mon cher it's a rare opportunity " Francis added

" you can have them anytime for now you two clean up your room, since we have a guest you'll be sharing the same bed room for now " Tonio said that made the two go silent

" WHAATTT? " the shouted together

" there is no way I'm sleeping with a frog " the albino protested

" Tonio you have got to be joking right, I won't be able to sleep peacefully with Gilbert's loud snore "

" I so do not snore that loudly "

" yes, you do an it will ruin my beautiful face if I don't get much sleep "

" your face is already ruined frog "

" will you two be quite for a moment! " Tonio yelled making the two go silent again " gracias, listen we don't have any choice you need to share a room for a while and surely none of you would like to share a room with Arthur, right? "

The two didn't answer; instead they looked at each other and eventually wore a smirk on their faces

" dude, I don't mind at all in fact I'd be happy to share with him " Gilbert answered

" if it's Arthur, I don't think it will be that troublesome " Francis answered

" we'd be happy to share rooms with him " the two said in unison

Tonio was speechless with their answer, now that was totally unexpected for the spaniard.

" w-what… there is no way in this world I could allow that knowing you two you wouldn't probably let him sleep " tonio countered

" what are you saying tonio we would ne- "Francis didn't finish his sentence when he saw the flushed face of the Spaniard

" Tonio, dude are you ok? " Gilbert asked

" mon cher, could it be that you also want to sleep with him? "

Tonio flinched at the question. Does he really want to sleep with Arthur? He had to admit Arthur was rather good looking anyone who sees him will easily fall for him, but seriously? Sleep with him? The Spaniard blushed just from thinking of it.

" uhm.. dude .. Tonio your blushing you know "

" d-don't be ridiculous Francis .. what are you saying? Let's not think about it I still have to go to check my farm, if you'll excuse me " the Spaniard said before leaving the two behind

" uhm… Francis I think Tonio likes Arthur "

" huh .. poor Tonio he doesn't realize it yet "

" dude, should we go help him? "

" we should indeed "


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Tonio went out of the house to get some fresh air _"those idiots what are they thinking? I couldn't possibly like him, right? " _ the Spaniards face heat up just by having the thought of it _" why am I blushing? I'm acting like a teenage girl … keep it together Tonio " _ he thought to himself giving his own face a slap.

" Tonio, what are you doing? " the Spaniard flinched when he heard the voice that had call him he knew too well whose voice it was.

" ahh … Arthur, I didn't notice you were there " he replied trying to act calm and composed

" so what are you doing? Why did you slap your face? "

Tonio paused for a minute with a nervous smile on his face, he did not expect that of all people that would see him do that it had to be Arthur.

" uhmm .. nothing , I was a bit sleepy so to wake myself up I slapped my face a little " Arthur didn't seem to be convinced so he raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

" are you sure? I mean your face is quite red are you ok? " the blond ask nearing his face to Tonio to get a better look at the Spaniards blushing face unfortunately doing so made only the Spaniard even redder if that was even possible. Not knowing what to do in this situation Tonio pushed Arthur back which surprised the blond as to why Tonio did that.

" I'm sorry Arthur, I.. I'm fine really, maybe it was because of the sun earlier you know the heat and all " the Spaniard replied

" you sure "

" yes, I'm sure no need to worry " Tonio replied with a nervous laugh

" ok then if you say so " with that Arthur went inside the house

Seeing Arthur went inside the house Tonio let out a sigh of relief _" seriously what is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating fast? It's like I'm having a heart attack " _the poor Spaniard wondered to himself

" Tonio dude you do not look awesome at all " Tonio was again surprised when he heard another voice call him

" Gilbert? Francis? since when did the two of you been standing there? " he wondered in confusion at the two who is now walking from behind the house

" dude we took the back door, thought we could sneak in to make you freak out but I think there's no need you already look …. " Gilbert paused for a moment and looked at Tonio who looked like he went through a lot of struggle " you look un awesome " he finished

" Tonio _mon ami _you know you can talk to us " a Frenchman said

Tonio looked at his two best friends who were leaning back to back with each other, Francis gave him a wink and Gilbert gave him thumbs up sign.

" _gracias " _the Spaniard answered

" no problem dude I mean if I were in your position I'd totally lock him up on my room " the albino said

" WHAT! " Tonio shouted in surprise

" no kidding, I'll probably lock him up and fuck him senseless until he can't walk anymore … hey maybe you should try doing that "

" NO WAY! "

" I see … I see .. so that's what you're going to do Gilbert, I think I'll probably tie him up on my room so he can't get away and then I wi- "

" Will you two cut that out! " Tinio butted in not allowing Francis to finish his sentence " I will not do any of that "

" why not? It's worth a shot " Gilbert said with a smirk

" I would never do tha- "

" but you have thought of it? "Francis interrupted

Tonio's face heated up just like a tomato from what Francis had said which earned him a loud laugh coming from the two.

" I did not expect that you would blush on something like that " Gilbert said between laughs

" I did not, it was all your fault " Tonio shot back

" Tonio we did not know you have these kinds of thoughts " Francis added

" will you two stop it you're not really helping "

" alright .. alright .. we'll stop, but it's really fun to tease you " Gilbert said trying to compose himself from laughing too much.

" _oui, _it's our first time seeing you panic like this "

" well I wouldn't if it wasn't for the two of you "

" is it really because of us or because of someone else? " Gilbert asked trying to look serious this time

" I … I … "

" see it's not because of us "

" Tonio, _mon ami _why don't you just tell him? "

" I can't do that " Tonio answered

" why not? I bet he's single " the albino stated

" that's not the issue here " Tonio countered

" then what? " Gilbert asked again

" I don't know, I'm not sure but the first time I saw Arthur he felt … Empty " Tonio answered

Gilbert and Francis looked at Tonio both confused from what their friend had just said

" _mon ami_, we don't get it what do you mean by empty? "

" yeah Tonio, Arthur was laughing and smiling perfectly there's nothing wrong with him and mind you he's one heck of a singer "

" I know but still I know that look, his smiles are empty and when he laughs…. it's different. He looked like Lovino that time when Feliciano was about to die because of a heart disease, he was lonely and empty they both looked like they lost an important piece that's completing them " Tonio stated looking half serious and half worried

Both Gilbert and Francis looked serious they too remembered what happened that time.

" but still Tonio if what your saying is right then all the more reason you should tell him " Francis spoke

" I can't "

" why not? Yu just said it yourself he's empty "

" because … I don't think I'm the right person to fill that emptiness "

" Tonio " Francis tried to spoke but was immediately cut off by Tonio

" besides Arthur's a rock star he deserves someone better than me an actress maybe " Tonio said trying to sound as if he was joking.

" ahh .. geez.. dude .. really now? Looking so serious does not suit you at all, come on man your too damn negative what happened to the cheerful Tonio that I knew did you forget when the time that Lovino he was able to hold on because you were there to support him maybe you can do the same thing to Arthur, right? " the albino stated

" Gilbert is right, Tonio anything is possible you just have to believe " the Frenchman added

Somehow hearing those words coming from his friends gave Tonio a feeling of comfort, even though Gilbert and Francis can be a pain sometimes and likes to tease him they're always there when the time the Spaniard needs them the most and he's grateful for that.

" _si, _I guess your right " the Spaniard answered with a smile

" shall we go in? I'm going to make some French cuisine tonight "

" dude, make something that will be delicious with Beer "

" hmm … what about some fried frogs legs? "

" dude, I ain't gonna eat some frogs legs "

" what's wrong their delicious? "

" no! eat them for yourself I'd rather have Tonio made some _tapas _instead of your frog legs, right Tonio? " the albino asked

Tonio smiled hearing them argue again " of course I'll gladly make some for you "

" hear that frog, Tonio's going to cook "

" but still I will make some fried frog legs " Francis mumbled

The two continue to argue while entering the house first Tonio just looked at them telling himself what strange yet reliable friends he have then after a while he decided to follow them.

The four of them had dinner, unlike last time tonight's dinner was rather rowdy most likely it was because of the two who was arguing, joking and laughing most of the time and for Arthur who always eats by himself it was nice to have some companion once in a while.

\- Time skip -

In his room Arthur was staring on a blank piece of paper which he got from Tonio earlier, he was trying to write his new song but just like last time he can't think of anything. He let out a sigh knowing that if things keeps up like this he won't be able to finish anything at all. _" If only you were here this wouldn't be difficult " _he thought to himself, while Arthur was in deep thoughts he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

" Arthur it's me " Arthur immediately recognize the voice and opened the door

" Tonio, need something? "

" no, just checking up on you " the Spaniard answered " what are you doing? " he asked looking at crumpled papers on the floor.

" oh, I was trying to write a new song and as usual I came out empty " the blond answered

" I see, I guess I was right " Tonio said unconsciously

" what did you say? " the blond asked

" oh .. nothing .. it's just that some people say that if you want to do something you have to do it with your heart, I guess you know what I mean? "

" yeah, that's exactly the problem I don't know where my heart is, I'm still looking for it "

" Arthur? " the Spaniard wondered in confusion as to what is Arthur trying to say

" ahh .. sorry about that .. just got carried away " the blond answered scratching the back of his head and giving Tonio a faint smile

" Arthur, are you ok? "

" yes.. yes… I'm quite fine .. please don't mind me .. I'm fine really thank you for checking up on me and if you don't mind I'd like to sleep now Tonio " the blond answered

" ohhh .. of course .. if that's what you want .. "

" thanks … good night then " the blond said before closing the door

" good night .. Arthur" Tonio whispered

A/N: Well, that was emotional … sorry if this chapter was a little dramatic and all but it is part of the story, so I guess in the next chapter we'll probably know what happened to Arthur. Probably not making any promises. So thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

It has already been days since Arthur stayed at Tonio's most of the time they would visit Tonio's tomato and grape farm and they would spend the rest of the day there laughing, eating, and talking with each other of course thanks to Gilbert and Francis whom doesn't waste any time to make the two laugh.

Arthur just got up from his sleep hearing all the noises from outside or rather coming from the kitchen, the blond immediately got up and went outside to check on it. When he got their he was met by a smiling Gilbert who was carrying medium sized barrel full of beer.

" Good morning Arthur! " the albino greeted

" Morning Gil, what are you doing? "

" oh, I'm preparing the beer, want some? "

" ahh .. no thanks .. why are even preparing a beer? " the blond asked the albino looking at the barrels stacked outside of the house.

" that's because my bruder is coming "

" brother? You have a brother? " the blond wondered

" yeah, my little brother although he's not little .. any way his name is Ludwig and once in a while him and Feliciano visit us here "

" oh, so you'll be having guests? "

" yes, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you " Gilbert said with a smile

" I'm looking forward to it then " Arthur answered " by the way where's Tonio? "

" he went to town with Francis to get some pastas they should be back right about .. "

Before Gilbert could finish what he was saying the door slammed opened by Frenchman who was carrying some roses and a couple of wines.

" we're back! " Francis yelled

" we can see you don't need to shout " the albino answered

" Good morning mon chere how was your sleep? " Francis asked Arthur who just ignored what Gilbert said

" uhh .. it was fine I guess "

" that's nice do you want breakfast? "

" uhmm … I – "

" oi! Francis why did you just left me? I can't carry everything by myself " Arthur was interrupted when Tonio suddenly spoke while entering the house.

" oh! Arthur your awake did Gilbert woke you ? " the Spaniard asked

" like hell I would! " Gilbert protested

" no he didn't I woke up on my own, so I heard your having guests today "

" si, Ludwig and Feliciano will be coming over and also Lovino and Joao " the Spaniard answered

Arthur raised an eyebrow upon hearing the name Joao he was sure that he had heard that name before but he can't seem to remember and that's when it hit him.

" Joao? "

" yes, why do you know him? " Antonio asked

" I don't know if we're talking about the same guy here but I've met a person named Joao at the bus station on the day the bus left me "

" do you remember his face? "

" sort of he has a brown hair similar to yours, he also had green eyes like yours and he … wait is he your brother? "

" si, he is did that surprise you? " Tonio asked cheerfully

" in a way it did I should have asked you immediately though "

" that's ok at least no you know "

" yeah "

Tonio was looking at Arthur and he remembered what happened last night.

" Arthur about last night … I'm so – "

" you don't have to be it's not your fault " Arthur immediately answered not letting the Spaniard finish what he was about to say.

" oh, I see ..but I-"

" Tonio! Get your ass here for a minute i need your help " Gilbert shouted coming from outside the house interrupting the Spaniard.

" I'll be right there " Tonio answered

" Gilbert is calling, you should go see it right away "

" mhm .. " with that the Spaniard left and went outside while Arthur on the other hand helped Francis in making the dishes or rather the food that they're going to eat later.

\- TIME SKIP -

A long table was set just in front of the farm; they decided to have lunch at the farm to have a better view and a wider space.

" there all set " a certain Frenchman said putting the last piece of the rose on a vase at the center of a table "

" looks nice " Tonio complimented

" no need to thank me I'm just doing my job " Francis said boastfully

" dude shut up already " Gilbert hissed then the two started arguing again

" Tonio I'm going back to the house I just need to check on something, you guys need anything else? "

" no thank you were fine " the Spaniard relied.

Arthur went back to the house to get some water _" huh .. sue is a busy day " _ he thought to himself. A moment later he heard a knock on the door.

" Ve ~ Antonio we're here .. we're here " a cheerful voice spoke behind.

Upon hearing the voice the said blond approached the door and opened it he was immediately met by 4 individual standing in the doorway one with a pair of brown eyes with a short brown hair with a curl on the left side beside him had light green eyes and a short dark brown hair this one had his curl on the right compared to the first while the third person was tall and muscular with sleek blond hair and blue eyes and the last one was a person that Arthur recognized immediately a man with curly brown hair and a pair of green eyes similar to Tonio's.

" Ve~? Who are you ? " one of them asked

" uhm .. "

" oh! Arthur! " one of them yelled

Arthur's gaze diverted from the man in front of him to the one calling him. There's no mistaking it he was really Joao.

" Joao it's nice to see you again " the blond replied

" what a surprise I never thought I would see you here in my brother's house " the other exclaimed

" yeah, a lot happened "

The two continued to talk forgetting about the three gentlemen aside from them.

" ehem " one of them pretend to cough drawing everyone's attention. The two gentle men looked at Lovino who was now making an annoyed face.

" ah! Sorry about that Lovi I got carried away " Joao apologized " Arthur let this is Lovino he lives with me at our house and on his right is his brother Feliciano and that muscular man over here is Ludwig he and Feli are together "

" it's nice to meet you, actually we've been waiting for your arrival Tonio and the others are at the farm shall we go to? "

" Ve~ it's nice to meet you to Arthur, I hope we can get along " the Italian said

Arthur gave him a smile and led them to where the others are. As expected when everyone met it was like the ruckus that Gilbert and Francis would make is nothing compared to this one. The day passed by with Arthur watching his companions make a mess, Gilbert and his brother Ludwig were drinking the beer it's like they're having a contest on who can drink the most, Lovino was cursing Tonio while the Spaniard was teasing him and Feliciano was holding Joao preventing him from beating up a certain Francis. Looking at his environment he remembered his brothers the fights that they used to make and arguing that lasts almost all day.

" Arthur " Arthur snapped from his thought shifting his eyes to a Spaniard that was calling him

" Tonio? What's up? "

" why are you just staring? You should join us too "

" you mean join the fight? " the blond asked sarcastically which made the Spaniard laugh

" it depends on you "

" I'll pass Tonio " he answered " oh that reminds me is Joao and Lovino living together? " the blond asked which made the Spaniard laugh again

" what? "

" your funny Arthur, yes they live together but not in a way that your thinking " Tonio replied " Lovino and Feliciano are brothers we got them from an orphanage. At that time me and Joao were at Madrid on a vacation we just happened to pass by the orphanage when we saw little Lovino sweeping at the front gate I approached him at first he didn't like us thought but time went by and he started to feel comfortable with me and Joao , they told us that they were still babies when somebody left them on the door of the orphanage that's why we decided to take them in, there were no problems convincing Feli because he immediately agreed. So we took them here in Basque Country and treated them like our own brothers they kind of remind me of us when we were little I guess that was the reason why I really want to take them with us "

Arthur looked at Tonio who was smiling while facing the setting sun and for the first time he felt warm being with the said Spaniard beside him.

" Ve~ Arthur .. Arthur try some of this it's really delicious " Feliciano said giving Arthur a bowl full of gelato.

" Thanks " the blond answered

" Ve~ I don't know why but I feel really comfortable being around with Arthur "

" Really? I guess it's an honor then? " Arthur replied to the Italian who was staring at him. Somehow it made him uncomfortable being stared at while you're eating.

" Oi Tonio you idiot when are you planning to visit me and Joao? " Lovino suddenly shouted.

" maybe next month how's that sound? " the Spaniard answered patting the others head

" stop that! "

"no way, you like it "

" I do not "

Arthur continued to watch them and he didn't notice that he was actually smiling.

" Ve~ your smiling Arthur " the Italian beside him spoke

" I guess I am "

" I know they're really noisy and really loud but they're my family it's just our way of expressing how we really feel Ve~ "

" I know what you mean I have the same situation back home and believe this is nothing compared to them " Arthur replied remembering all the trouble that his brothers had caused.

" where are they now? "

" I don't know we got separated I bet their causing trouble again just looking for me "

" your brothers must really care for you, I can tell by the way you talk about them your really lucky Arthur "

Arthur's eyes widen at the Italian it was true his brothers do care for him but for these past few years he never paid attention to them.

" Ve~ what's wrong? " Feliciano asked looking at the depressed Arthur

" nothing I just realized what an idiot I've been "

" That's alright Arthur Ve~ at least if ever you get back to them you can spend more time with them right? "

" yeah " Arthur answered with a smile

" you know back then I was afraid that I might never see this sight again but now I'm glad I've been given a second chance to be with them again " the Italian added

" how come? "

" five years ago I had a heart disease and they told us that the only solution for me to survive was through a heart transplant Ve~ it was the first time I saw my brother cry but luckily a miracle happened one day a doctor came in and said that he found a donor they immediately conducted the operation and that's why I'm here right now Ve~ the only problem is that we never get a chance to thank the family of the donor "

" I see, I guess looking for his or her family would be very hard even if it's here in Spain "

" Ve~ it wasn't here on Spain my operation took place on England while we were on a vacation I just suddenly collapsed that's why they rushed me to the nearest hospital "

" is that so? I'm from England, London to be exact do you remember the hospital's name? "

" no, I can't Ve~ I'm sorry I forgot all I can remember is the donor's name "

" I see, well even if it's London we have lots of hospitals there can you give me the name and if I return home I'll try to look it up "

" Ve~ really? Thank you very much Arthur "

" no problem but I'm not making any promises "

" that's alright Ve~ thank you "

" so what's the name? "

" Ve~ it's Alfred, Alfred Jones "

A loud sound of a glass breaking resounded at the farm every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur with surprise.

" Arthur are you ok? " the Tonio asked the blond who was now breathing heavily and trembling" Arthur what happened? "

" Oi! Feli what did you do? " Lovino asked

" Ve~ nothing he just asked for my donor's name that's why I told him " Feliciano explained who was now standing behind Ludwig

" Al-Alfed Jones " Arthur said with a trembling voice

" Arthur? " Tonio said trying to calm down the said blond

" he … Alfred"

" what about him? "

" he was my lover "

A/N

that was long .. i'm really sorry for the late update and I'm sorry that i killed Alfred in this story :( I'll make it up for all of you ... sorryyyyy


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

" _he was my lover " _

Everyone went silent. Especially Tonio hearing those words came from Arthur he didn't know what to say or what to do. When he first met Arthur he never understood why the blond was lonely deep inside and now when he finally knew the reason he can't even do anything.

" I'm sorry I .. I need to go " Arthur said before running off leaving the others still in a middle of a shock.

" you idiot! You just had to tell that story " Lovino said hitting his brother on the head

" Ve~ I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happened " Feliciano answered clinging behind Ludwig

"certainly this is very … how do describe it? Complicated? " Ludwig added trying to stop Romano from hitting his brother again.

" Francis, Gilbert did ask Arthur about this? " Joao asked

" sorry dude but every time we ask him about his personal life he'll avoid us "

" that's right, so we never knew these things "

" is that so? Tonio _mi hermano_ did you know any of this? " his brother Joao asked

Joao was surprised when he saw his brother. Never in his life did he thought that there would be a day that he would actually see his brother angry with his fist clenched really hard he was certain that any time soon his hands would bleed from his nails.

" Tonio! " Joao called again although this time he shouted to make sure that his brother caught his attention which he did successfully. Tonio snapping back to reality diverted his attention to his brother.

" Joao? _Hermano me llamaste? " _Tonio asked

" _si, _I was asking if you knew any of this? "

All eyes were on Tonio even Lovino was slightly surprised from Tonio's facial expression just like Joao it was also his first time seeing Tonio … sad?Angry Hurt? He couldn't tell all he knew that Tonio was making a different expression right now.

" no, I didn't know "

" I see" Joao answered

" I didn't know any about this … but when I saw him for the first time I knew there was something wrong I just couldn't ask him then … I want to do something .. I want to say something... But I don't know how to talk to him " Tonio's voice was shaking he really wanted to something, he wanted to comfort Arthur to make the blond stop crying but how? How will he do that?

" Tonio you Idiot! " Everyone was shock when Lovino suddenly shouted even Tonio who is in the brink of tears widen his eyes looking at the pissed of Lovino standing right next to Joao with arms crossed.

" oi, oi, Lovi calm down "

" shut up Joao … I've had enough of this " Lovino said while walking towards Tonio

" oi, Lovi what are you doing? "

" I told you to shut up, didn't i? " Lovi shouted making Joao slightly wince in fear " and you " (pointing at Tonio ) are you an idiot? Why the hell are you still standing there? Shouldn't you go and talk to him right now? "

Tonio looked down avoiding Lovi's gaze at him " I .. I don't know what to say "

" you really are an idiot, while you're here thinking about what to say to Arthur, he's in there getting depress by the minute so I suggest you get your ass In there and talk to him "

" I don't know what to say to him "

" don't give me that crap Tonio, can't you see? You don't have to say anything to him you just have to be there for him that's all he need someone to rely on, someone to reach to him and someone to hold on to. I'm guessing that Arthurs been alone for these past few years so now show him that he's not "

Tonio was stunned he never thought that of all people that would lecture him it has to be Lovi.

" Lovi .. I .. "

" don't .. just don't say another word .. " Lovino replied turning away from Tonio

" _Gracias _Lovi "

" idiot, I told you to after him why are you still here and why are thanking me? Like I need them? "

Tonio gave a warm smile to everyone before leaving.

" that idiot " Lovino whispered trying to hide his flushed face

" you really are a big softie inside, aren't you " Joao teased ruffling Lovi's hair

" I thought I told you to shut up " he answered

" nope, not going to happened especially when you just finished saying all those stuff, you sure have matured Lovi "

" W-what are you talking about? " Lovino countered trying to pretend like nothing happened

-meanwhile-

Arthur was in his room sitting on the with on feet supporting his hand while his head was resting on it.

" how did things turn out like this? " he asked himself.

Knock … Knock … Knock …

" Arthur it's me, it's Tonio can I come in? " The Spaniard asked unfortunately he didn't receive any reply from the blond

" uhm .. it's ok if you don't want to talk I understand but please if ever you need a shoulder to cry on I'll gladly give you mine … I'll be waiting "

Tonio stood in front of the door waiting for Arthur's reply but since he didn't hear anything he decided that it would be better if he leave.

" please … let me in " Tonio whispered those words before turning his heel. Just as he was about to walk away the door unlocked hearing that sound the Spaniard looked back and to his surprise Arthur was now standing on the door way.

" Arthur "

" did you mean that? " Arthur asked

" yes I do "

" why? Why would you do that? "

" because that's what you need, is that enough reason? "

" it's a stupid reason "

" I know " the Spaniard answered with a frown

" then I'm more stupid for accepting your reason " Arthur replied with that he took a step forward and leaned on the Spaniard's shoulder Tonio was surprise at fist but eventually he started to caress Arthur's hair as the blond continued to cry " selfish aren't I? " the blond asked

" not really sometimes it's a good thing to be selfish " the Spaniard answered " have you calmed down? "

" I think so "

" can you tell me what happened? " Tonio asked " but if you don't want to you do- "

" it happened five years ago "


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_** FLASHBACK **_

" Good evening Arthur! " a happy and cheerful blond greeted upon opening the door of Arthur's dressing room who just finished his concert.

" Alfred? What are you doing here? "

" what? Can't I see my lover? " the American asked

Arthur's face flushed _" idiot don't say it so casually " _he thought to himself turning away from his said lover hiding his flushed face

" Artie? Something wrong? Why are you looking away? "

" idiot! Don't come near me " Arthur replied trying his best to hide his face

" you don't have to be so worked up anyway what are you going to do on Saturday? " Alfred asked

" Saturday? I think I have a concert on that day why? "

" I was hoping we could have dinner on that day "

" hmm.. I think I'll be free after the concert " Arthur answered which lighten up Alfred's face

" Why are you smiling? " Arthur asked

" nothing much just looking forward on Saturday " the American answered happily

" _sometimes I don't get this guy he can be happy even with the slightest things " _Arthur thought to himself. Unconsciously Arthur didn't notice that he was smiling while looking at Alfred while he wasn't aware with that Alfred on the other hand seems to have notice it.

" hey Artie? Am I really that irresistible for you stare at me like that? " the American teased who is now an inch away from Arthur's face.

Coming back to his senses, Arthur's face heated up turning into bright red in color when he finally realized what he was doing this whole time " W-what are you talking about I was obviously thinking of something " he countered

" but you were staring at me so that means you were thinking of me "

" w-why would I be thinking of you "

" I don't know, but you are blushing which means I hit the mark right? " Arthur's face blushed even more from what his lover had said.

" what are you ta- " Arthur was cut off when a pair of lips found their way to his mouth with Alfred's tongue entangled with his, Arthur was breathless to this sweet sensation. Finally breaking the kiss Alfred pulled away giving Arthur just enough space to breath.

" don't make that kind of face it makes me want to lock you up in my room right now " the American whispered

"whose fault do you think it is? "

Alfred smirked to Arthur's answer using his free hand to tilt the others face as he closed the gap between them giving Arthur another kiss, however before he could do that …

" hey! Artie it's me yer big brother mind if I come in? " a loud voice coming from behind the door disturbed them.

The two froze from what they were doing when they heard the voice there's only one person in this world that would do that " Allistor " they both said in unison.

" you're brother really knows when to butt in " Alfred said with a slight disappointment on his tone

" tell me about it "

" to be honest it's really … annoying "

Arthur chuckled it was the first time he saw Alfred looked disappointed.

" hey! Artie! Did ya hear me? "

Somehow Arthur felt a little disappointed too but there's no way he would tell that to Alfred. So he moved from where he is then opened the door.

" yo! Artie what took ya so long in opening the door what we- " Allistor didn't finish his sentence when he saw Alfred leaning on the side of a table.

" what the hell are ye doing here ye bloody bastard " Allistor shouted pointing to a frowning Alfred

" wow, that was a nice greeting " the other replied

" tch! You don't deserve one, more importantly why are you here disturbing Artie while he's resting? "

" disturbing? You were the one who did that not me and we were having a good time too " Alfred mumbled

" what was that? "

" will you two shut up? If you'll just yell at each other do it outside you're disturbing me! "Arthur jumped in yelling at the two

" S-sorry " the two apologized

" good now Al why did you come here? I thought you and Pat had a shooting? "

" we do, just finished it I was going to check on ye but I didn't expect that this guy would be here "

" it's Alfred " Alfred exclaimed

" like I care " Allistor shot back

Arthur let out a sigh every time Allistor would come across Alfred they would always start a fight and the time when he asked Al about it he just answered _" I don't like his face " _is that even a valid reason? The blond thought to himself

" that's enough listen you two I'll meet you guys at the house I bet Dylan's making dinner right now so if you two will just stay here and continue to argue that's fine by me while I on the other hand will be going home to eat some dinner and have some nice peaceful sleep so good bye " the blond said while grabbing his leather jacket and left the two inside the room.

" hey, Artie! I'm commin with ya " Al shouted

" me too "

" who said ye can come ? "

" Arthur did "

" no he didn't "

" yes he did, he said the two of you so that I means I can come " Alfred emphasized the words giving Allistor a smirk and a thumbs up sign

" he was referring to me and me brother Pat " the other countered

" no way! I'm sure he was pointing it to me "

" even if he is there's no way I'll let ye in my house "

" that's my house Al not yours " Arthur who is walking in front of them jumped in the argument

" Oi! Artie why're ye defending this git "

" I am not defending any one, I'm just correcting you since it is in fact my house and not yours " the blond answered

" haha! Serves you right mr. I won't let you in my house " Alfred cheekily mumbled

" I'll get ye later for this boy "

The two continued to argue while Arthur tried his best to ignore the two idiots behind him.

** time skip **

" that dinner was amazing! " a certain American said stretching his arms then lying down on the sofa

" Dylan is a good cook " Arthur answered sitting across Alfred

" yeah " Alfred answered diverting his eyes to Arthur " what are you doing? "

" hmm .. I'm choosing a line up for my upcoming concert although Pat had already suggested some I need to review some of them and there's also this interview on Sunday and some tv shows asked me to be a guest and … in short there's a lot to do " Arthur answered scanning some of his songs on his laptop

"I see but can't you just pick any song? "

" I can't just pick any song it doesn't work that way "

" my bad, why don't you do it tomorrow it's already late you need to sleep right? "

" I can't tomorrow's Friday we'll have a rehearsal for the whole day "

" but you said Pat had already some suggestions so just go with it "

" I will, I'll just add a few changes "

" there you go again with that attitude, I'm telling you leave it to Pat that guys one hell of a manager I don't know how he does it but for an Actor and a manager he's quite good in balancing his time "

" I know that but I can't just leave everything to Pat he'll over work himself"

" and you think you aren't? "

" I'm fine " Arthur answered getting a little irritated

" no you're not, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately you look exhausted "

" I said I'm fine "

" no you're not "

With that Arthur snapped " That's it I already told you that I'm fine why can't you get that? Can't you see you're the one disturbing me how can I finish my work when you're talking to me with all these nonsense for once Alfred can't you just leave me alone " Arthur stopped with a heavy breathing his voice echoing in the entire house. Then he looked at Alfred his eyes widen when he saw his lover with an unusual expression he looked somewhat sad and worried but most of his expression shows he was hurt. Seeing Alfred like that Arthur felt a pain in his chest he knew what he said was wrong.

" Alfred I … "

" no, it's ok I was pretty annoying earlier weren't I? Sorry about that I just wanted to spend some time with you before the night ends but I guess you're busy so I'll be taking my leave then … Sorry to disturb you, I won't do it again " with that Alfred left leaving Arthur confused on hat to do.

" I hate to admit it but that git's got a point though you should get some rest " Allistor spoke up from Arthur's back leaning on a wall.

The blond didn't answer he just walked passed his brother going to his room.

** TIME SKIP **

Arthur just finished their rehearsal for the said concert he was now packing his things ready to go home until a certain someone knocked on the door.

" who is it? "

" Arthur-san it's me Kiku "

Arthur opened the door gesturing for the Japanese to come in.

" what's up Kiku? "

" I just came here to check on you, earlier you kind of seem not your self today, is something wrong? "

" nothing really " the blond answered

" oh I see, by the way Arthur-san I didn't see Alfred-san this day where is he? "

With Kiku's question Arthur felt another pain in his chest " I don't know " he answered

" oh, that's too bad I was hoping I could give him my gift I forgot to give it yesterday "

Arthur raised an eyebrow to Kiku confused to what he just said " gift? What gift? "

" this one " Kiku answered handing out a wrapped box " it was his birthday yesterday right? If I'm not mistaken it's July four "

Arthur was speechless his eyes widen and the pain in his chest got even worst " it was his birthday " he mumbled then he remembered Alfred's words _" I was hoping I could spend the time with you before this night ends " _

" Arthur-san what's wrong "

" I'm an Idiot " Arthur shouted with clenched fists

" Arthur –san? "

" I'm sorry Kiku but I have to go you can give it to him tomorrow " Arthur answered with a rush leaving the poor Japanese clueless on what's happening.

While running Arthur picked up his phone and dialed Alfred's no. " answer your phone Alfred .. please .. answer it "

-Meanwhile—

" thank you for coming sir "

Alfred just got out of a store with a small box on his hand. " I hope he'll like this " he said to himself letting out a sigh he then continued his way heading home. With just a few more blocks to go he stopped when the traffic lights signaled green. _" it's almost a year I know he probably won't remember it but still I want to be with him no matter what " _he thought to himself while looking at his present for Arthur then across the street waiting for the signal to turn to red.

" my baby! " A woman shouted gaining Alfred's attention. To his right he saw a woman panicking crying for help it was then that Alfred notice that a child was walking crying to be exact in the middle of the road with rushing cars clueless on where she is. As reflex Alfred rushed towards the child picking her up and carrying her in his arms.

" it's alright I'm here " he said calming down the child but little did Alfred know that there was a truck heading towards their direction

" Mister look out! " a voice reverberated on the air trying to catch his attention

Alfred immediately heard the voice and diverted his gaze in front of him but before he knew it everything went white.

…..

The door slammed open revealing a breathless and panting blond tired from running all the way to his house.

" what happened! " he shouted

" we don't know Arthur but Allistor and Pat are in the hospital right now "

Without waiting for another word Arthur rushed in to his car and drove heading to the said hospital. When he arrived he saw Al leaning on the wall staring at the ceiling above him while Pat was seated on the chair with interlaced hands.

" Al! Pat! " Arthur called

" Arthur " Patrick spoke

" what happened? Where's Alfred? Where is he? can I see him? I need to see him "

The two didn't answer and they just looked at each other.

" answer me! " Arthur shouted

" Arthur please calm down the doctors are doing the best they can all we can do now is wait " Patrick answered trying his best to be calm as possible

" I can't just wait here I need to tell him something .. I have to … I have to …" Arthurs voice was shaking and his body was trembling tears were falling down on his cheeks " please .. I need to see him "

" Arthur I- " Pat tried to speak but he was stopped by Allistor.

" can I? " he asked

Pat nodded in response to his brother. Allistor walked towards his sobbing brother and gave him Arthur a hug which slightly surprised Pat.

" yer crying too much, do ye think he'll be glad to see ye like this? "

" I don't want to lose him " Arthur answered between his sobs

" aye, I know that "

A few hours passed and all they can do is to wait. Arthur on the other hand fallen asleep tired from all the crying. Then finally the door of the emergency room opened and a man clad in blue attire went out of the room.

" excuse me are you the relatives of the victim? " the man asked to both Allistor and Patrick

" I guess you could say that " Patrick answered " so how's Alfred doing? "

The doctor frowned to the question " I'll be very frank but the patient had a severe trauma in the head due to the impact of the car and I'm afraid he's considered to be _brain dead _in other words his heart is still functioning which allows him to breath however he'll no longer recover in that state because his brain isn't going to function anymore to be precise he- "

" he's dead " both Patrick and Al diverted their Attention from the doctor to Arthur who is now awake and filled in the sentence for the doctor

" I'm sorry but there's nothing much we can do from here even if we give him a life support unit he'll no longer wake up from that state "

" I know thank you for the information Doctor but can I see him now? "

" yes, please he's still in the emergency room "

" thank you " with that Arthur proceeded to the emergency room without hesitation he opened the door and there he saw his lover lying on a bed with an oxygen placed on his mouth behind him was his two brothers.

" Artie I know this maybe a bad time but the doctors found this on Alfred's pocket it has your name on it so we didn't bother opening it " Patrick said handing Arthur a small wrapped box.

The blond accepted it and started to rip the cover of. It was a small red jewelry box and inside it was something that made his world fell into pieces, it was a golden ring with small diamond crystals embedded on it and it has a small note tied to it which says _" I'm sorry for everything will you still stay by my side forever " _. Tears started to flow again from Arthur's eyes he couldn't hold it anymore especially now that he knew what Alfred was planning for him his whole body trembling from the sorrow that he's feeling. Arthur leaned down on Alfred chest clenching his shirt and started to sob " _Why? Why does this have to happened? Of all the people out there why does it have to be you? … I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day and for forgetting your birthday … I'm sorry … I'll stay with you forever so please … please open your eyes… I'm begging you Alfred …please wake up … please stay with me… don't leave me … I love you "_

** Few Days Later **

" Artie I brought ye something to eat " his brother Allistor said arriving at the room in hospital with a couple of Plastic bags on his hands.

" Thank you Al but I'm not really hungry " Arthur answered with a blank facial expression

" hey, Artie I know it's hard but ye can't stay like that do ye think Alfred will be happy seeing ye like that? "

" ho won't he'll probably scold me for not eating and then he'll buys some hamburgers telling me to eat it since it's my favorite but the truth is it's his favorite he'll just use me as an excuse " Arthur answered laughing a little while remembering some of these memories

" ye know him too well … do ye know why I always start a fight when he's around? "

" no, not really "

" hmm .. how can I say this, I guess it's my own way of expressing myself to him I don't hate him it's the opposite actually in fact I was happy every time your smiling because of him but I can never show him that since I'm yer big brother "

" you're one complicated person Al "

" aye , I know "

The two was disturbed when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

" come in " Allistor answered

A man dressed in white coat and black pants entered the room.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion but there's something I need to ask of you " the doctor stated

" what is it? " Al answered

" you see a few days before there was a patient that was rushed here in the hospital for having a heart disease and the only way for him to survive is to have a heart transplant and so we run some test and eventually we found a compatible donor " the doctor explained looking at Alfred who was lying peacefully.

" and ye expect us to say yes? Are you all idiots? My brother's still suffering from his lover being brain dead and here ye are asking us if we'll let ye rip out his heart?! Are you all fucking insane? " Allistor shouted

" but sir he's dead even if the life support continues he'll never wake up from that state "

" shut up ye bloody git I don't care what you think But you'll ne- "

" Al that's enough " Arthur spoke cutting off his brother

" when will be the operation ? " the blond asked

" oi! Artie what're ye sayin? "

" if you permit it will be done immediately "

" oi! Artie listen to me "

" it's ok Al .. it's ok .. "

" what? " Allistor's eyes widen from his brother's answer

" I know your mad about this I am too and if it were me I wouldn't allow it but if Alfred could here this he'll do it … I know he will .. knowing him he'd rather give out his heart than to stay lying in a bed with a bunch of machine supporting him that's why I'll agree to this operation and besides the doctors right no matter how long time passes he won't wake up .. he never will " Arthur replied looking at his sleeping lover

" Artie ye sure about this? " Allistor asked again only this time he was calmer than earlier

" yes, I'm sure and doc please tell that patient to take care of his heart that's all "

" yes, of course thank you for your cooperation we'll arrange the paper work immediately "

" Artie you don't have to agree to this "

" it's done Al I know it's the right thing and he also knows it " Arthur answerd looking at his lover

Allistor placed a hand on Arthur's shoulders " then he'll be proud of you " giving his brother a weak smile

" I hope so "

** End of flash back **

A/N: and that's the end wow that was a long chapter took me all day in writing this one. Sorry for some wrong spellings or some grammatical errors but still I thank you for your spare time in reading this story hoped you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

Tonio couldn't say anything, words had left him in fact anyone in his position right now would suffer the same thing after hearing the whole story from the blond, what could he say now that he knew the true reason why Arthur had been like that from the first time he met him. He knew it was painful loosing the one that you love no words can describe how much it hurts to lose someone so important to you.

" Arthur ... I ... I'm sorry " finally he had the courage to spoke he wasn't sure if it was the right thing all he knew is that it was better to say something that to stay nothing.

Arthur looked up to the Spaniard giving him s faint smile "you don't have to be it wasn't your fault " he said to the Spaniard " it was mine ... Did you know why I agreed to the transplant that easily?" Arthur asked pausing for a few minutes staring at the ground " It's because at that time I think it was the best way to forget about him …. But I was wrong " the blond continued with tears falling down again from his eyes.

Tonio knew he had to say something seeing Arthur cry made his heart throb in pain he knew what kind pain that Arthur's going through right now and he can't blame the blond for being depressed but that's not the real reason why he's hurting it is mostly because he knew that Arthur loved someone else and seeing him cry for that person made him somehow jealous he knew it was wrong to be jealous over a dead person but how could he not be? When he knew that Arthur would never look at him the same way he looked at Alfred, he would never cry for him and he could never be his ... He doesn't have a space in Arthur's heart and he never will.

The thought of that almost brought the Spaniard to tears oh how he wished that he could wrap his arms around the blond and tell him that everything would be alright and that he would do anything for him just to be happy but he couldn't and that part hurts the most. The Spaniard tried his best to hold back his tears and instead of thinking about his feelings he tried to focus more on how to make the Englishman better.

" Arthur ... I ... " Tonio's mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words to say to the blond until he finally did " I don't think it's right to blame yourself, everything that happened was an accident I know I have no right to say anything because I wasn't there when it happened and who am I to tell you what's wrong and what's right …. But … if Alfred was alive I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself and most of all he doesn't want to see you cry ... He loves you and I know that he wants you to be happy and he would want you to move on "

Arthur stared at Tonio with wide eyes, there had been so many people that told him the exact same words that the Spaniard said but it felt different hearing it from Tonio ... It was warm and comforting … very comforting.

" if you want i can help you "

Arthur snapped from his thoughts when he heard those words. His gaze immediately diverted to the Spaniards shinning green eyes.

" uh.. Erm.. That is if you want me to and I am not forcing you or anything I'm just asking if you want to so that you know I can uhm ... I'm sorry it just came out of my mouth ... " the Spaniard said with slight panic and embarrassment on his tone and a flushed face. He didn't intend to say it out loud and he knew that the blond would reject him immediately it was a stupid move and he was prepared for the rejection. However instead of a rejection Tonio heard a faint chuckle which surprised him.

" you were the first to tell me that you're willing to help me, I know you're a kind a person Tonio but you don't have to do this it's not your responsibility "

" i don't mind " the spaniard immediately answered

" Tonio .. There's no need ... "

" I mean it " tonio spoke not letting Arthur finish his sentence

The blond was speechless he had never seen Tonio look serious and sincere before on the contrary ever since Alfred died he had never seen anyone or felt sincerity on other people aside from his noisy brothers they were a family.

" Arthur … I … "

" I won't leave you "

Arthur's eyes widen from Tonio's statement was it really ok for him to trust Tonio? Is it ok to start all over again? how can he be sure that everything will be alright? Arthur was confused a part of him was telling him to move on and start a new life but a part of him is also afraid, afraid of losing someone again, afraid of feeling the same pain afraid of feeling the loss and emptiness he once felt he doesn't want to feel it again that's why ...

_" _Arthur, I know you're afraid it's ok to be afraid it just proves that you're a human afraid of feeling the pain all over again but if you don't try and face you're fears you won't be able to feel the only thing that every person in the world wants …. Happiness … so let me ask you do you trust me? " Tonio asked offering his hand to the blond

He wasn't sure what to say yes he trusts Tonio but he was still uncertain of what will happen in the future but … Tonio was right he can't keep himself looked in the past forever, he was right Alfred wouldn't want to see him like this he would want the blond to be happy.

" I trust you " Arthur finally said it although he was still hesitant to do so but eventually he managed to say it

" will you let me help you? "

Arthur stared at Toni before answering " I will … just promise me … you won't leave me "

Now Tonio was the one staring wide eyed at the blond he did not expect that Arthur would say that but to be honest it made the Spaniard happy.

" I promise "

A/N

Hey guys, first I would like to say SORRYYYY for not updating for such a long time I'm currenty on vacation and I've been spending a lot of time outdoors so I rarely got the chance to use my laptop but finally I managed to steal sometime and write this down, sorry if it was crap I rushed in finishing this chapter … I hope you guys enjoyed reading it … oh .. and maybe I can update my other stories before this weekends or on Monday just maybe not making any promises but I'll try my best… THANKS A LOT FOR READING THIS


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

" _I promise "_

These words keep on repeating inside Tonio's head. The poor Spaniard is trying to figure out where he got the courage to say those words to the blond while pacing back and forth at the living room in front of his two best friends who in the other hand are getting dizzy from watching him.

" Tonio, mon ami would you stop walking like that it's making my head dizzy " Francis complained

" dude seriously you need to calm down " Gilbert seconded

" I know .. I know .. but I can't help it, it was really embarrassing " Tonio answered covering his flushed face

" Tonio what's done is done you don't have to worry about anything "

" I know that Francis it's just that I don't know how to greet him … I mean .. It'll feel awkward for us " Tonio's voice was weaker when he said the last words with a frown on his face.

" uhh.. dude aren't you just over reacting? You may think it's awkward but I think it's not for Arthur after all you did make a promise to him so if you start acting a little distant now he'll think your just all talk "

" but I am not! I plan to keep that promise " Tonio objected with eyes full of determination

" then we've got one advice for you … " Gilbert trailed off looking and nodding at the same time to Francis

" Man up! " they both said making the poor Spaniard both startled an confused

" stop whining and acting like a girl and start doing things like a man " Gilbert added

" I am! " Tonio answered letting out a sigh before continuing " ok, so what do you think should I do? "

Francis and Gilbert stared at each other before giving Tonio a smirk.

" why are you two looking at me like that? "

Francis took a step first winding his arms around Tonio's neck " Tonio, listen this is your chance to prove yourself to Arthur show him what you can do, oui? "

" and how should I do that? "

Gilbert took the step next joining both Tonio and Francis winding his arms around Tonio's shoulders just like his friend Francis did

" hey, you just need to be awesome just like me " the Prussian answered with an even wider smirk

" I don't get it, how am I supposed to be awesome when I'm just … just me? " Tonio paused it was true there was nothing special about him. He can't sing, he can't dance and he doesn't even have the looks to make someone fall for him. He's just a plain regular guy.

" Plain? regular? and you think being plain and regular is a bad thing? " Francis spoke making Tonio face him

" what? " the Spaniard answered still half confused

" listen dude what we're trying to say is that you just have to be yourself to be awesome "

" I am myself "

" good so that fixes everything " Francis retorted

" wait! it doesn't fix anything " Tonio replied still confused of what his friends are trying to say

" dude if you just locked him up in your room you wouldn't have this much problem " Gilbert added earning a troubled look from his two best friends " what? " he asked

" you forgot to say and tie him up Gil " Francis mumbled but making sure that Tonio would hear it.

" will you two stop that, _por el amor de Dios!_ I will not tie and lock him inside my room it's not an option " Tonio answered the two not realizing that his voice was loud and everyone in the house could hear it. But what surprised him the most was the next person to speak.

" who will you lock in your room? " a familiar voice that made the Spaniard's face turn to red. Turning around to confirm it only made the situation more … embarrassing.

" A-arthur what are you doing here? "

" uh huh " the blond trailed off " what kind of question is that? "

" oh, what I mean is … uhh … did you hear anything other than that? " Tonio asked nervously

" no, I don't think so I didn't even heard the first few words "

Tonio let out a sigh of relief _thank goodness _was all he can say to himself

" alright so we'll be going now, I think I just heard Joao calling us " Francis started " good luck" he whispered to Tonio before bidding them good bye

" be awesome dude " Gilbert added making a thumbs up sign while leaving the two

" what did you three talk about? " Arthur asked

" nothing you need to worry about " Tonio answered trying to act all composed " uhm … say Arthur want to go to town? I have to go to a certain shop there some folks are waiting for me want to help? That is if you want to?" the Spaniard asked scratching the back of his head

Arthur tilted his head with an eyebrow raised thinking if he would accept Tonio's invitation " to the town huh? Sure I'll come along it's a perfect way to get our minds off of things " he answered giving Tonio a smile before turning away.

Tonio jolted from Arthur's smile it was rather … different? Or was it just his imagination? That Arthur smiled more lively that he used to.

" Charming isn't he? " a very familiar voice coming from behind spoke up so Tonio turn around to make sure he was right it was his brother Joao and beside him was Ludwig both of them were staring at Arthur as he slowly walk outside.

" I agree he does seem lively today " Ludwig answered

" Ve~ he sure is" Feliciano sing sang while dragging his brother along

" why the hell did you drag me with you? " the other complained

" Ve~ because you're my brother you need to come along isn't that right Ludwig? "

" what kind of logic is that? " the said German replied

" I said let go of me Feli! " Lovino kept on complaining but no one seems to pay any attention to him

" where did you go to Feli me and Ludwig were looking for you " Joao spoke this time

" Ve~ we were at the back staring at the beautiful view Ve~ and Lovino was getting all emotional "

" I was not! Stop saying embarrassing things will you! " the other retorted

While the four that recently appeared out of nowhere have a conversation of their own Tonio stared at them dumbfounded.

" uhmm .. _mis amigos_? " Tonio spoke unfortunately he was totally ignored by the four " uhhh " was the only sound that came from Tonio.

Everything was getting noisy like the usual and Tonio didn't bother to stop it so he just laughs it off.

" what is going on in here? " everybody stopped what they were doing when Arthur suddenly appeard

" Arthur!? We didn't see you there " Joao started

" mhm .. I saw you guys at the window and decided to come back inside "

" oh? I gues you can that we were just having our usual conversation " Joao answered sarcastically

Arthur got Joao's message so he raised an eyebrow towards them " I can see that " he answered then he turn towards Tonio " when are we going to leave ? he asked

Joao, Ludwig, Feli , and Lovino stared at Tonio as if they were surprise from what Arthur had said.

" you two are leaving? " Lovino asked

" yes, we're going to town Tonio said he had to do something " Arthur answered looking at Tonio

Tonio jolted again he could feel the stare of his so called amigos right at him and when he turn to face them he was right they were staring at him with smirks on their faces.

" Ve~ I'd liko to go too! " Feli suddenly shouted raising a hand.

Before anyone could reply Francis who miraculously appear covered Feli's mouth and drags the Italian away.

" honhonhon … don't mind him you two can leave now " Francis immediately spoke.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Francis he wasn't entirely sure if he would believe his statement just now " are you sure? Because to me it looks like Feli- "

Arthur was interrupted when an arm encircled around his neck " nope, he doesn't look like anything at all so don't mind him ok? " it was Gilbert this time.

" ahh … ok .. sure if you say so "

" awesome! Then you two should be going right Tonio? " Gilbert said making some kind of signal for Tonio to get his message

" ah … right Gilbert is right we need to go " Tonio joined in with a nervous laugh

" see? So you two best be on your way " Gilbert added pushing them outside " good bye now take your time " with that the Prussian shut door.

" well that's taken care of "

" you idiot! You just had to say you were coming " Lovino shouted scolding his brother

" Ve~ I'm sorry I really wanted to go with them "

" ugh! You … can't you even read the atmosphere "

" Ve~ "

" now.. now .. Lovi Feli's just being honest you know " Joao said patting Lovi's head

" shut up! I know that " the other replied giving Joao a pouted face

" so you think they'll be alright? " Joao asked looking at Gilbert

" mhm .. they'll be fine if it's Tonio I know he'll pull it off "

" what makes you say that? "

Gilbert crossed his arms and stood in front of everyone then he put out his hand and gave them all a thumbs up sign with sparkling eyes " because Tonio is awesome , but not as awesome as me "

The others were dumb founded and was left speechless by Gilberts self proclaimed awesomeness.

A/N

sorry for the late update guys hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading :)


	11. really sorry for this X))

~ CRAZYNIGHT~

Ok .. so this is not an update but I just realized this evening that I updated the wrong story XD really SORRY FOR THAT … my mind has been preoccupied and well yeah … that's what you get if you haven't slept for 3 straight days .. yup realy .. so SORRY .. I promise I'll update By chance anytime time soon but not now .. I really nnneeeeedddd some sleep X)) X)).


End file.
